Reverie
by MelloxChocolate
Summary: Just a little ficlet set after the auction arc. Hanbee x Juuzou.


Just a little ficlet I wrote while attempting to finish my Shinohara x Juuzou fic.  
Well, this was supposed to be a lemon. But then I realized it's actually pretty cute just the way it is, so I'm just leaving it at this for now. I might write a sequel (and probably will) though~

Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

"Don't turn around", the slender, young man's eyes were covered as he felt a warm presence pressing to his back. Hanbee gulped.

The nimble fingers traveled down his neck, grazing his Adam's apple and moving to undo the top button of his collar, repeating this motion until his coat was being slid off his shoulders.

"Suzuya...-senpai...", shaking, Hanbee fought his hardest so he wouldn't sink to his knees.

"Hanbee...why did you...", speaking softly, Juuzou's breath tickled the skin of Hanbee's back as his hands traced his chest, "...cover my ears earlier?"

Closing his eyes, Juuzou pressed his cheek to the skin as he waited for a response.

But all that he was receiving was his subordinate dispersing such ragged breaths that he was unable to form words, followed by a hushed "...ah...", as the taller man was nervously fiddling the hem of his barely held-on coat. "I...can't...ah..."

Biting his lip, Juuzou hesitated for a moment.

"You are such a coward", he dryly stated as he let go of the other man, turning away with a click of his tongue.

First thing pulling his coat back up to cover himself, Hanbee hurriedly buttoned it up again just when he frantically noticed that Juuzou was about to open the door.

"S-Suzuya-senpai!"

Not bothering to look, "I'm tired", the special class investigator halted as his expression grew clouded.

"Oh...I'm...sorry...I'm sure you must be tired", averting his eyes downward, Hanbee was struggling for words, discouraged.

His gaze making contact with the small back, that held so much more courage than he did, Hanbee continued mumbling, "I'm sorry that I'm such a coward...I'm aware that I'm useless most of the time and really not cut out for this job."

Bowing his head, he gripped the black cloth.

"And I'm sorry to be keeping you here when you are tired, but I...earlier...at least this once...I wanted to protect you, Suzuya-senpai, just like you always protect us."

"Because I...I really...love you."

Standing still, all that could be heard was the labored breathing of Hanbee, who had tears streaming down his face from the sheer agony of having disappointed the person most important to him once again.

Resting his hand on the door, Juuzou felt as though centuries were passing by, before he turned around and let his back hit the wood, looking up at Hanbee who wasn't even two meters away from him.

"So you love me?", tipping his head to the side, Juuzou asked with a plain expression.

Nodding, the taller man was covering his face with his hands by now, unable to look the other in the eye.

"Yes", he muttered, obliged to give his superior a straight answer.

"I'm...confused today, Hanbee...a lot of...things happened."

Getting on his tiptoes, Juuzou placed his palm on Hanbee's head. Completely petrified, "Your hair is so soft...", Hanbee recalled all of the events of today. Today hadn't been a good day. Realizing the pain the other person must be in right now, the taller man felt even more disgusted with himself. How could he be so selfish as to cry right now, while it shouldn't be _him_ who is crying?

When Hanbee put down his hands, he was greeted with a gentle smile, that tore him to pieces.

"Forgive me, Suzuya-senpai...", Hanbee spoke, as his fingers got intertwined in dark locks and soon after made contact with soft cheeks as he was connecting their lips in an utmost innocent, sincere and inexperienced kiss.

"Hanbee...", blinking, Juuzou gripped the other's face, kissing him again.

Respiring little puffs of air, they stared at each other while Hanbee was blushing up to his ears.

"Thank you", the shorter boy admitted. Overwhelmed by the cuteness, Hanbee couldn't help but smile and laugh softly.


End file.
